Whats Mine is Yours
by heavans-tears
Summary: Mai's of age to go back home... and retrieve what is rightfuly hers... but why go back home, when you have found another.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**"Taking steps"**

She stood, watching the endless rain fall...

She was soaked through but still stood...

looking up at the stairs in front of her...

she sighed, backpack on and took a step and another...

the girl kept on climbing the steps, faster and faster she went until she was running...

breathing harder as she got higher...

she heard the voices of her past that doubted her...

"_...might as well stay here, sweetie..."(Woman)_

"_...you'll never make it..."(Kid)_

"_...you know this is going to be very hard for you?..."(Man)_

"_...These tests show you are below average and it doesn't look like your going to get better..."(Woman)_

_..._her steady pace got even quicker, taking two steps at a time...

"_...you can try as hard as you can but you will never win..."(Man)_

...reaching for the top, to the shrine...

...she stood again, puffing at the top of the steps...

Mai walked past the shrine to the resting place of her parents.

she was still breathing hard as she dropped to her knees in front of the grave stones with her parents names on them.

She slid her backpack off and pulled out a small punch of slightly crushes flowers.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner but..." she looked back, down the hill to the city

"I've been distracted, lately" a blush came upon her face as she smiled.

"And his name's Naru... " looking back at the grave stones.

"Kazuya Naru Shibuya"

* * *

Reveiw... pls :)


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter is like an anime Episode, you see a little of it first, then the music starts playing, you see some pictures/video clips and!.. the Episode begins...

Enjoy... : )

* * *

Chapter 2

**'A Knock on the Door'**

"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Mai closing the office door behind her. She quickly walks across the carpet into the bathroom, to get changed out of her wet clothes into dark blue jeans, a top and a black woollen jacket. She couldn't do anything with her hair, so she left it. Mai came out of the bathroom, seeing neither one of her male group members came out of they're office rooms, she went to the kitchen to make some nice hot tea.

She was sitting on the kitchen bench when she heard it, the sound of a man made thunder storm coming to the door. The door opened and swung.. 'Slam!' hitting the wall.

"YOU! Egotistical, selfish!-" Monk walked in first causally, eating from a chip packet, with a satisfied smile on his face and sat down on the couch.

Ayako stayed standing at the door "-pigheaded, vile, worthless, less than nothing-" he took another bite "Embarrassment of belonging to the same species, spineless little worm, waste of flesh!, ridiculous and obnoxious-" he finished the packet, scrunched it up, threw it in the small waste paper bin. Ayako screamed stepped in slammed the door behind her "hypocritical, greedy, violent, malevolent, vengeful, cowardly, loathsome, criminal, bigoted, sexist, tasteless, idiotic, brain-damaged, Chip eating, Swanker!" Ayako yelled into Monks face.

"I love you too, honey" he said smiling, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Ayako looked at him, she touched her bulging belly, leaned back, grabbed the table lamp and holding it over her head. "I'll show you some 'Love'" said Ayako with venom, then Mai coughed, standing at the Kitchen door frame, the couple froze looking over to Mai.

"Hormones?" Ask Mai, Monk looked past Ayako to Mai, "hormones" he said cheerfully.

Lin's door opened slowly, to see a serious eye looking out. "Its ok Lin, the storm is over" said Monk relaxing back on the couch.

"Easy for you to say" Ayako said slowly sitting on the couch next to Monk, holding on to her pregnant belly. Lin came out and walked straight to Naru's office and closed the door behind him.

Mai laughed and sat on her desk chair when a Knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it" said Mai, still chuckling and opened the door to an older man in a suit.

"Would you be Miss Mai Taniyama?" pulling out a picture from his pocket and showing it to her. To Mai's surprise it was a picture of her but when she was five and with her was her parents, smiling.

"Ah-yes, that's me. But, who are you?" asked Mai looking back at the man.

"I am the executor of your parents' willl"

* * *

Review... :) pls...


	3. Chapter 3

thank you 'reader' for the comments, it helps... :)

and I'm glad you's like it. Your telling me I am good at what I want to become..

* * *

chapter 3

'A House'

"Is there somewhere we can talk can talk?" Asked the gentleman still standing at the door. Mai Blinked, then held the door open for the man.

"of course, come in" Mai looked over to bou-san and Ayako, they were watching the man.

Mai thought it would be best to talk with the Man alone and chose Lin's office. Mai opened the door, to see that the room was fairly clean and there were two chairs too.

"We can talk in here" She said politely, the man walked in.

"Bou-san, when Lin comes out, tell him I'm in here, please?" Asked Mai, Monk nodded and watched her close the door behind her.

"Will?" Asked Ayako

"Will..." Stated Monk still looking at the door.

A couple of minutes later Lin came out of Naru's office and walked straight to his door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Monk looking to Lin's now still body, reaching out to turn the door nob. There was silence...

"Why?" Asked Lin, still about to touch the door nob.

"Because Mai's in there with an older looking man" Said Ayako concentrating on her belly, when "oh!, it kicked!" She exclaimed happily, Monks ear was on the belly now and neither one saw Lin rushing back into Naru's office

* * *

"So, I own everything?" Asked Mai, looking at nothing but floor.

"Yes, Miss Taniyama, everything. House, cars, land and the money that was your parents" He said holding a file. "Its about this much" the man pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Mai.

Her eyes widened "You know, I thought it was all given to charity" still looking the paper.

"It was, thirty percent was, that is your share" Making sure Mai understood.

Mai blew out a breath and leaned back on the chair. "why now?" she had to ask, looking at the man.

"because Miss Taniyama, it would be the 20th anniversary of your parents Marriage if they were... your mother had it made that way before she... past away " The man said, opening the file. "Nothing in the house has been moved since you left, the garden is probably over grown, some of the land was given to charity as well, to an orphanage I believe and the cars are being held in a storage facility which can be taken to the house any time you like" he put the open file on the desk, sliding it over to Mai. "All you have to do is sign and everything is yours"

* * *

Mai walked out of Lin's office with the gentleman behind her. On the couches was bou-san's ear to Ayako's belly, Lin was on the opposite with his hands twitching a little and Naru sitting on the chair cross legged with his booklet open on his lap.

"nice to see you working Mai" Naru said in his monotone voice.

Mai was going to answer the unasked question, when the gentleman spoke "It is totally my fault, sir but there was something that had to be taken care of " Naru looked at him with no emotion on his face.

"And you are?"He asked.

"Mr Gershwin and I will be going now, thank you Miss Taniyama, I hope everything will be in order for you" he pulled out a card "My number if there is anything you need help with" Mr Gershwin bowed to her, the the group and left.

"so what was all that about?" Said Monk sitting back up. They all listened intently.

"I.." she looked at the piece of paper still in her hand. "I just inherited my parents belongings"

looking at them dazed beyond belief. Then, "Tea! I should get tea, I'll be right back " She went into the kitchen and left the group to they're thinking.

* * *

thanks Review... :)


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for the reveiws :)

quickly writting before i go to work :) hopes you like..

* * *

Chapter 4

'Nerves'

Mai stared out at the passing trees as she sat in the passengers seat of her fathers car. Lin drove and Naru sat in the back seat. Lin's phone started ringing.

"Lin" said Naru with his hand out beside Lin's shoulder, Lin passed the phone over.

"Yes?" Answered Naru, Mai watched Naru's emotion free face.

"It should be another half an hour away" He paused, listening. "do you believe I care if your hungry or not.." and hung up.

Mai smiled and turned back to face the front. She felt so nervous going back to the house she grew up in she was squeezing her purse tightly in her hands.

"Relax" said Lin turning to yet another country road "there is no need to work yourself up"

"thanks" Mai breathed out hard, closing her eyes and relaxing her fingers.

Looking out the window again, Mai laid her head back on the seat and stayed like that until slowly falling asleep.

The car was silent for awhile, when the phone rung again and Naru answered "If this is another idiotic question, I'll make sure personally, you will bring in every piece of equi-..." he listened for a moment "are you sure about that" he said it not as a question, because he already new it was the truth.

More talking was heard "Alright, if you find any more information tell me" he closed the phone and slowly opened his booklet.

"so you were right in bringing the equipment" said Lin, one of his fingers tapping on the wheel.

"It seems so" replied Naru and started to write in his black booklet.

* * *

frustration, anger, rage vibrated through her, _she's still not here __**she's still not here! **_looking around the sheet covered room, she looked towards the hidden dresser, pointing at it then away from it, the sheet flew off without moving a thing. Going and sitting down on the petite chair she looked at the dressers mirror, _**why has she not COME!**_ looking at her hazy self, she new what she looked like, two messy pig tails, dark circles around her eyes and wearing a hospital gown.

_She will never come..._

She new what was about to happen next for it happens every single day, the room started to shake, putting her head in her hands and the oncoming rush of hatred started.

It all stopped when she heard a car pulling up, moving fast nowstanding at the window, eyes wide open seeing two cars pulling up, _Is she there? Is my friend there?_

The young girl placed her hands on the window three men and two women were out of the cars. Looking at them all she noticed only one was looking in her direction, a young man all in black even his hair, stood motionless with a calculating face on. She stepped back looking at the room, pointing at the crumpled sheet on the floor than back to the dresser.

_My friend has to be there... she has to be..._

_

* * *

_reveiw... plz


End file.
